


Hidden Ravens

by NativeEskimoKnightGuard



Series: Hidden Ravens [1]
Category: Modern Reylo - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Reylo AU - Fandom, Reylo Medium
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clairvoyance, Drama & Romance, England - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Ghost Whisperer-Inspired, Marriage, Medium - Freeform, Memories, Miscarriage mention, Modern, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Psychic, Reylo - Freeform, Spirit - Freeform, Tragedy, Visions, ghost - Freeform, pregnancy mention, pregnancy warning, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NativeEskimoKnightGuard/pseuds/NativeEskimoKnightGuard
Summary: Rey and Ben has been married for almost four years and has struggled with fertility and suffered through one miscarriage. But just when Rey was about to give up, she discovers that she is pregnant again. Rey is terrified of losing another baby and on top of that, the spirit world that she has known since she was a child is getting stronger and a past evil is awakened.





	1. Pain

"Is this it? Are you ready to go now?" Rey asked the elderly man.

They both watched the beautiful family reunion together from outside the little restaurant. You could hear their laughter and warm buzzing of their conversation.

"Yes, I think so." Robert says, still smiling at his family that was once torn apart.

Rey heard him gasp and she looked over to see Robert now staring down the side walk. She knew what it was immediately.

"Is that for me? Is that bright light really for me?" He sounded like he was going to cry.

"Yes." Rey smiled.

Robert looked back at Rey. "Thank you for saving my family and reuniting them together."

Her smile widened and her heart felt like it was going to bust out of her chest until the water began to pour over her cheeks.

She watched Robert disappear down the sidewalk.

The feeling of peace came over her. She knew he was finally at rest now.

The snow started to fall. It's been a rainy winter in England but it's all being made up for. It's been snowing everyday in February. Bath has been hit the worse.

Rey did not mind the snow. She walked home, passing by Saint Mary's Church and saying a little prayer to herself. It felt like a long walk through the snow. Her legs started to burn.

"I guess it's been awhile since I been out of the house," she whispered to herself.

She finally got onto Saint James's Park street and walked left to take a wide turn to the manor. The Skywalker-Solo manor was not easily missed. It was the only house painted black. For a new comer at first glance, one would think it was a charred house still standing. It was her husband's grandfather's creation. Everyone in the neighborhood thinks it's haunted but as for her, she knew better and the only thing that is haunting is the paint job that really needed to be redone.

Rey punched in the code and went through the front gates. She half ran to the porch and quickly unlocked the door. "I'm home." Rey called, taking off her gloves and scarf. Ben ran downstairs to pull her into his arms, kissing her neck while helping her out of her coat.

"Ben." She complained with a laugh. His body felt hot against hers. 

"I missed you all day." He breathed against her neck and he let go of her to hang up her jacket for her. "Did you cross over your ghost friend?"

"Yes and his family is back together." Rey said heading into the living room to warm up by the fireplace.

"I know how he felt. You know, not talking to his family for so long after a fall out like that." He shook his head and sat down next to her.

"He kinda reminded me of you." She smiled and it quickly faded. Something there that has been threatening to break. She went back to that moment when Robert thanked her. Part of that heart swelling and tears wasn't from happiness. It came from seeing his family. Rey didn't have a good relationship with her family and there was no way of bringing them back to try to repair it but that wasn't it all.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked seeing the change and putting his arm around her.

Rey leaned against him. She felt it coming and bit her lip to fight it. He squeezed her shoulder gently, she knew he was recognizing the behavior.

"What happened?" He whispered.

She finally let go. The tears fell and it felt like something was stuck in her throat. Ben placed his hand against her cheek to try to pull her face toward him but she turned away and buried her face in his chest. He scooped up her legs and swung them both to the other side of him to pull her up on to his lap. He held her, rubbing her back, whispering in her ear and trying to sooth her. Her tears soaked into his shirt and her whole body shook with her sobs. The pain in her heart was to much for her.

It took her almost twenty minutes to fully calm down.

"I wasn't ready to go back out there." She said against his chest. "I am glad that I was able to help someone again but... I just wasn't ready." She was trying not to cry again. "Robert's daughter is pregnant. She had to be nearly at the end of her pregnancy. She was glowing and she looked so healthy. He was so proud that he had a grandson on the way. But I couldn't help but to feel so bitter toward her and jealous."

"Sweetheart..." Ben croaked. His lips was against her hair. He was crying too.

"I feel ashamed of myself for acting like this. I'm sorry." She finally looked up at him, reaching to wipe his tears away.

"You have nothing to apologize for how you are feeling. It's better to let it out than to keep it in like that. Trust me. Somehow, it will get better. I promise you." He caressed her face and kissed her forehead. He pulled her back to him, holding her against his chest.

_She remembered he held her like this four months ago in October when it happened. When they lost the baby. She remembered how happy they was finding out they was expecting after trying for so long. And one day, it was all gone. It happened so fast. She remembered the pain. She remembered all the blood. She remembered how Ben had to carry her to the bathroom. Leia and Han came over to help. She would always be thankful to both them during that hard time. Leia helped her clean her clothing and the sheets. She made sure they was eating. Leia would stay up all night in a chair by Rey's bedside when Ben would finally pass out from exhaustion. She would also sometimes hold her hand and sing to her some lullaby she didn't recognize until she was done crying and fell asleep. Once during that week, thinking that she was still asleep, she saw Ben finally break down in his father's arms in the hallway. He was trying to stay so strong for her._

 


	2. Seven

"When cutting romaine lettuce, you should never start by cutting the end off first." Bridget complained.

Rey gritted her teeth and her stomach felt a little sick.

"Move-move, you are cutting it all wrong." Bridget tried to push Rey's hands out of the way but her hands went through hers and the knife.

"Oh, sometimes I forget I'm dead."

Rey's mouth relaxed and her heart ached a little. "Was you a cook before?" Rey asked.

"No but I enjoyed cooking." Bridget said, looking out the window to somewhere far away. "My mother taught me."

Rey pursed her lips to keep from crying. It was really hard not to feel sad for these wandering spirits.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I really want to help you but I can't right now. And you are not suppose to be in my house." Rey went back to cutting the lettuce.

"I know but there are a lot of us on the other side. It's getting cramped." She said.

"Cramped?" Rey stopped for a moment.

"Yes. There's so many lost souls. But there's also a lot of shadows. It's scary."

"What shadows?"

"I don't know."

 _Strange_ , Rey thought.

"Look. I can help you contact your family but right now is not the best time. I-I just-" Rey shook her head.

Ben walks in the kitchen and Bridget quickly disappeared. He stopped, wide eyed. "There's one here, isn't there?"

"There was but she's gone." Rey said checking out her husband all dressed up in a black suit.

"Well look at you handsome," She smiled and Ben's cheeks blushed a beautiful rose pink. She stretched up on her toes to kiss him.

"I don't have to go. I can stay here if you want me too." Ben said against her lips.

"No, you need to go. The charity is important." Rey said. "I'll be fine. Rose will be here in a little while to pick me up."

He's worried about last night's episode. There was dark circles under his eyes. He didn't sleep well from watching over her all night.

"Okay." He whispered and she kissed him again.

"Call me if you need me and I'll come straight home."

"I will. I promise."

* * *

 

"I made it just in time." Rose chimed walking through the door. "Are you ready?"

She was all dressed up in a silvery dress. Her hair pinned up in a bun that was supported with elaborate braids.

"Oh my gosh! You look like a princess! We are just going to the doctor, not Buckingham Palace. Why are you all dressed up?" Rey asked.

Rose laughed. "Secret."

"These secrets again? What have you and Finn been up too?" Rey laughed.

"Secrets." She said again. Rose was beaming.

"If only I was a mind reader." Rey mumbled.

"I am glad you aren't. I would be in trouble."

Rey shot her a glance. She was a little worried.

* * *

Rey hated the doctor office. She hated the smell. She hated the doctor's cold hands. It was also another painful reminder of October.

She inhaled and exhaled.

Finally, the doctor came back.

Rey couldn't read Maz's strange expression. Her heart felt like it was sitting in her stomach now.

"We got your tests back. The iron test you got a few days ago came in and it is low. But I don't think it's anything to worry about, especially in your condition."

Rey looked at her strangely. "Condition?"

"Yes. How long have your periods been irregular?" Maz asked.

"Well, for most my life really." Rey said but still not understanding where Maz was getting at.

"Did you have a cycle last month?" Maz asked.

"Yes but it was lighter. It's been lighter since... since October." Rey said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your test came back that you are pregnant."

"What?"

"Congratulations!" Maz smiled.

"What?"

Rey was in disbelief.

"We really should start you on prenatal vitamins and-"

"Wait, what? I-I think there has been a mistake. I-"

"No mistake. I have your results right here." Maz flipped her chart around.

Rey's heart was hammering and she felt lightheaded.

"There has to be a mistake." Rey's voice sounded shaky.

She realized she was now crying.

"You could take one of our pregnancy tests here if you like."

"Yes, please! I have to see this for myself."

Maz handed her a pregnancy test from the cabinet and Rey nearly ripped out of her hands. She ran to the bathroom and she opened the plastic concealing the box. Her hands was shaking so bad that she just ripped the cardboard to shreds instead of opening it properly.

She came out of the bathroom, she didn't even have time to hand it to Maz before the test immediately turned red.

A crimson red dot.

"You are most definitely pregnant." Maz smiled.

Rey almost fell back into the bathroom door, trying to hang onto the door-knob for support. Maz grabbed her from under her arms and helped her settle down into a chair.

"Are you alright? Did you have a dizzy spell?" Maz was full of concerned.

"I-I-I don't know. I don't think so. I am-I am just overwhelmed. I-I thought. I couldn't. I don't even know what to say." Rey said, tears flowing.

"Try to relax sweetie. Do you need me to call someone?" Maz asked.

"No. I'm fine. How is this possible?" Rey asked.

"We need to find out how far along you are. What was the date of your last period?" Maz asked.

Rey tried to scavenge through the chaos in her mind.

"I think it was somewhere in the first of January. I really can't say for sure. My head is spinning." Rey said. "What is the date today?"

"It's the twenty-first of February." Maz said.

Rey started counting on her fingers and she realized....

"I missed my period this month. I don't know how I forgot." Rey was stunned.

There was so much going on. She was also trying to get back in the swing of helping ghost.

Now suddenly she felt guilty.

"Any symptoms you can recall?"

"Maybe a little nausea this week and I have been emotional." Rey said, trying to think through the foggy chaos.

"I am usually good at predicting the estimate of how far along a woman is in their pregnancy. My guess is you are probably about seven weeks."

She heard that before. Seven weeks. Two weeks later her first baby was gone. She was so afraid it was all going to happen again.

* * *

 

Rey returned to the waiting room.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yes, why?" Rey worried she would know.

"You looked worried."

"No, nothing's wrong." Rey lied. She hated lying to her. But she didn't want to have to tell her. Not yet. Not until she knew everything was going to be okay.

"Your eyes look like you been crying."

 _Damn. Rose missed nothing_ , Rey thought.

"It's allergies or something. I think they have flowers somewhere in here." Rey lied again. "We need to stop by the pharmacy on the way. They are starting me on iron pills."

"Alright." Rose eyed her suspiciously.

Rey tried not to make a lot of eye-contact with her but she wondered how long she could keep this from her.

* * *

 

Rey picked up her iron and prenatal pills. She also decided to buy four different pregnancy tests that was different brands just to make sure. She asked for them to put her things in a brown paper bag. She brought herself a bottle of water and began to sip on it immediately as she walked back out to the car. She hoped and prayed that Rose would not question why the bag was big considering Rose was in the belief that she was just picking up iron pills.

Thankfully, she didn't say one word about it the whole ride home.

Soon as she was home and Rose left, Rey started opening the pregnancy tests. After a few hours of sipping on water and waiting for it to kick in so she can take another pregnancy test --- all four pregnancy tests came back positive immediately.

When number four test faded into two pink plus signs, Rey collapsed on the bathroom floor. She felt happy but she felt so afraid at the same time. She didn't know if she could go through another loss again. She took her phone from her pocket and almost dialed up Ben's number in her contacts but she decided to wait. She didn't want him to worry and rush home thinking that something was wrong.

Rey placed her hands on her belly and she whispered, "I am so afraid little one but I already love you so much. I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are to be healthy and strong."


End file.
